OFFICIAL
by gloomyxx
Summary: Oppa, I wanna be official -Wonwoo / MEANIE COUPLE/BL/YAOI/AU!Highschool/GS!Wonwoo/Warning: failed fluffy and cliche romance !


OFFICIAL

Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Romance, School AU, PG-15, GS!Wonwoo, BL

If you dislike what written above, you may go from this page~

.

.

.

" _ **Oppa, I wanna be official…"**_

.

.

Enjoy !

.

.

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo, ayo kencan denganku di X café, jalan XXX.**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

Wonwoo mendengus napas kasar membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya beberapa menit lalu, _lagi-lagi kencan_. Bukan, bukannya tidak senang. Siapa sih yang tidak senang diajak kencan oleh pangeran sekolah sekelas Kim Mingyu ?

Wonwoo hanya lelah. Iya, lelah. Gadis itu sudah lama berteman─bahkan bersahabat─ dengan Mingyu, dan anehnya mereka selalu satu sekolah bahkan sampai SMA sekarang. Walau saat menginjak SMA mereka tidak sedekat dulu, tapi toh mereka tetap bersahabat, jadi Wonwoo maklum saja. Yang penting Mingyu tetap sahabatnya, kan ?

Wonwoo juga tahu, sejak SMA, sahabatnya itu jadi populer di kalangan siswi sekolahnya bahkan hingga dijuluki satu diantara tiga pangeran sekolah yang ada─dua lainnya adalah Jeon Jeonkook dan Oh Sehun─. Wonwoo biasa saja dengan semua itu, baginya Mingyu tetaplah seorang bocah kelebihan kalsium yang suka bertindak konyol dan merebut eskrimnya.

Keanehan mulai terjadi saat mereka menginjak tahun ketiga di SMA, Mingyu jadi sering berteriak memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti _**baby**_ , _**love**_ , _**chagi**_ , dan masih banyak lagi. Sejujurnya selain tidak nyaman dengan panggilan-panggilan itu, dirinya juga sadar dengan ribuan pandangan sinis yang mengarah kepadanya setiap kali Mingyu memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Walaupun Wonwoo tahu mereka tidak akan berani macam-macam dengannya karena takut pada Mingyu─hell, Mingyu akan menjotos siapa saja yang berani mengganggu Wonwoo─, tapi kan tetap saja risih juga kalau sering-sering diberi tatapan sinis seperti itu. (Wonwoo ingin menjambak surai coklat Mingyu kalau mengingat tatapan sinis itu didapatnya gara-gara Mingyu)

Tidak sampai disitu keanehan Mingyu, ia juga jadi sering mengirimi Wonwoo teks-teks penuh perhatian seperti "Good Night", "Good Morning, "Sudah makan belum ?", "Tidak lupa minum vitamin kan ?". Padahal biasanya kalau Wonwoo bertanya soal keadaan Mingyu yang sedang sakit saja malah akan dibalas setelah pemuda itu sembuh. Keanehan yang membuat Wonwoo tidak habis pikir adalah akhir-akhir ini Mingyu sering mengajaknya pergi, padahal siswa tingkat akhir seperti mereka seharusnya berdiam dirumah mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan. Well, itu bukan masalah, masalah terbesarnya adalah saat Mingyu selalu menggunakan kata "kencan" dalam setiap ajakannya. Wonwoo tidak mengerti, apa manusia tinggi itu baru saja terbentur tangga rumah sehingga berperilaku aneh seperti itu ?

Wonwoo sih sebenarnya senang-senang saja diajak Mingyu pergi, toh selama ini semua tagihan makan mereka selama pergi selalu dibayar Mingyu. Hal yang membuat Wonwoo lelah dan bingung adalah semua perlakuan Mingyu padanya, ingin bertanya apa maksud Mingyu tapi nanti kalau Mingyu ternyata hanya bercanda bagaimana ? Wonwoo tidak mau kepalang malu, sungguh. Wonwoo selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang ia rasakan manusiawi, gadis mana yang tidak salah paham kalau diberi perlakuan manis terus-menerus ?

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, setelah merapikan meja belajarnya ia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap meladeni ajakan Mingyu. Gadis itu mengambil peralatan mandi serta handuk, sepertinya untuk sekarang ini, mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

.

Mingyu tiba untuk menjemput Wonwoo tepat pukul tujuh malam, rencananya malam ini Mingyu akan mengajak Wonwoo minum Caramel Macchiato favorite gadis itu di café. Mingyu mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi, kaus putih, jaket jeans, celana jeans, dan sepasang sneakers putih. Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat penampilannya sudah pas, ia terkekeh pelan saat menyadari kalau ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap akan menjemput Wonwoo, padahal ia sudah melakukannya berulang kali dan ia hanya menjemput Wonwoo sahabat masa kecil yang sepertinya mulai ia taksir─eh ?

Mingyu mengetuk pelan pintu rumah Wonwoo, tak sampai lima detik, Wonwoo sudah muncul dari balik pintu itu,

"Eomma, abeoji, aku pergi dulu !" Wonwoo berteriak ke dalam rumah.

Gadis itu tidak menunggu balasan dan langsung menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan terburu-buru hingga hampir terjepit pintu, Mingyu senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkahnya, _ceroboh sekali sih._

"Ayo berangkat." Wonwoo tersenyum menatap Mingyu,

"Loh, memangnya kita mau kemana ?"

"Ish Kim Mingyu ! Tidak lucu !"

"Iya-iya, ayo berangkat Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo manyun, Mingyu tertawa.

.

.

.

Café yang Mingyu maksud adalah sebuah café mungil di pinggiran Gangnam, café itu tampak sederhana dan nyaman. Wonwoo tersenyum senang saat melihat café itu, Wonwoo paling suka café yang mungil dan sederhana seperti ini, _seperti di novel-novel yang ia baca_. Mingyu mengukir senyum puas saat melihat kalau Wonwoo sepertinya senang dengan café ini, ia mengajak gadis itu untuk duduk di dekat jendela, Mingyu hapal sekali kebiasaan Wonwoo yang suka memperhatikan orang berlalu-lalang dari balik jendela. Setelah memastikan Wonwoo duduk dengan nyaman, Mingyu segera berlari ke kasir untuk memesan.

"Satu Caramel Macchiato ekstra sirup karamel, satu Hot Americano, dan dua panekuk topping coklat." Mingyu sudah hapal diluar kepala pesanan favoritnya dengan Wonwoo setiap kali mereka ke café.

"Atas nama ?"

"Kim Mingyu."

Ia menunggu si petugas kasir mencatat dan menghitung semua pesanannya sebelum memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada petugas itu lalu kembali ke mejanya dengan Wonwoo, pelayan café yang akan mengantar semua pesanan mereka.

Saat kembali ke mejanya dan Wonwoo, ia melihat gadis itu sedang memandangi jendela, _mengamati orang yang berlalu-lalang seperti biasa_. Tak lama Wonwoo sadar kalau Mingyu telah kembali usai memesan,

"Kau sudah selesai memesan ?"

"Tentu saja Wonwoo _**baby**_ , kalau tidak mana mungkin aku kembali kesini ?"

 _ **Deg, deg, deg**_

Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat saat panggilan manis─oh, bolehkah ia menyebutnya begitu ?─ itu menyelip diantara untaian kata Mingyu tadi.

"Ap-apaan sih kau ini, aku kan hanya berbasa-basi."

"Basa-basimu kebasian tahu." Mingyu menyentil hidung Wonwoo dan terkekeh saat Wonwoo memprotesnya, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai wajah Wonwoo saat gadis itu sedang merengut seperti ini.

"Sakit Kim Mingyu !"

Hening.

Wonwoo menghentikan acara mengusap hidungnya yang kemerahan saat menyadari kalau ia sedang ditatapi begitu intensnya oleh Mingyu, meja café yang mereka tempati ini berbentuk persegi kecil, sementara posisi Mingyu itu sudah condong ke arah Wonwoo dengan kepala ditopang oleh tangan dan mata yang menatap intens. Ugh, Wonwoo rasa kalau dirinya eskrim, ia bisa meleleh saat itu juga hanya karena tatapan Mingyu. Lagipula, seingat Wonwoo café ini menggunakan pendingin ruangan, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu gerah saat ini ? Apa tatapan Kim Mingyu bisa berefek sebesar itu pada dirinya ?

"Permisi, pesanan atas nama Kim Mingyu."

Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk berterimakasih kepada pelayan café yang membuat tatapan intens Mingyu berhenti, ia menghembus napas lega sementara Mingyu tersenyum ramah kepada pelayan itu. Wonwoo bergegas mengambil dan menyeruput Caramel Macchiatonya, _menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh akibat tatapan Kim Mingyu_.

"Hei, pelan-pelan minumnya."

Wonwoo tidak mendengar ucapan Mingyu dan terus menyeruput hingga suara terbatuk terdengar, Mingyu memutar matanya saat melihat gadis itu terbatuk,

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak pernah berubah sih ? Ceroboh sekali, baru kubilang untuk pelan-pelan minumnya, apa Caramel Macchiato di café ini seenak itu ?"

Mingyu menyodorkan segelas air mineral yang merupakan tambahan gratis dari café untuk pengunJeon kepada Wonwoo, Wonwoo langsung meneguk sedikit air mineral itu. Kadang Mingyu tidak habis pikir, dari ribuan gadis di Seoul, kenapa ia harus jatuh hati dengan gadis seceroboh Jeon Wonwoo ? _Oh, sudah mau mengaku jatuh hati rupanya_.

"Ini panekukmu, kata pelayannya panekuk disini salah satu menu favorit."

Wonwoo mengambil panekuk yang disodorkan oleh Mingyu dan mulai memakannya.

"Eh, benar gyu, enak sekali rasanya, coklatnya juga lumer di mulut─"

Wonwoo yang sibuk memuji panekuk coklat itu berhenti menuturkan pujiannya melihat Mingyu yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seraya menunjuk kepadanya, dahinya mengerut, kenapa dengan dirinya ? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya ? Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah dan mulai meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Apaan sih Kim Mingyu, jangan menertawakanku seperti itu !"

Mingyu berusaha menetralkan tawanya dan saat tawanya reda ia dengan santai mengarahkan ibu jari ke bibir bawah Wonwoo, menyeka sesuatu disana.

"Aku menertawakan noda coklatnya, Jeon Wonwoo. Positif sedikit kenapa sih ?"

Mingyu kembali sibuk menyuap panekuk ke mulutnya, tidak menyadari perlakuannya membuat Wonwoo membeku untuk beberapa saat dan kembali memacu detak jantung gadis itu. Wonwoo berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya sebelum kembali menikmati panekuk, _itu hanya perlakuan antar sahabat_.

"Hei, habis ini mau ke Sungai Han ?" Mingyu menyeruput pelan Hot Americanonya, rasanya begitu memabukkan, duh Mingyu benar-benar mencintai Hot Americano─seperti ia mencintai Wonwoo, _eh_.

"Ehm boleh, memangnya tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya ?"

"Tidak kok, aku kan bawa motor."

.

.

.

Tigapuluh menit perjalanan terasa bagai tigapuluh jam bagi Wonwoo, ia bisa benar-benar gila saat Mingyu sengaja menancap gas supaya Wonwoo mau berpegangan pada Mingyu atau lebih tepatnya memeluk Mingyu dari belakang. Ia sudah memperingatkan Mingyu untuk lebih hati-hati, tapi pemuda tiang itu malah terkekeh dan terus menancap gas, menyebalkan sekali. Wonwoo memicingkan mata kepada Mingyu yang baru saja menggantung helm di motornya,

"Apa ? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk pegangan." Mingyu mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dan berjalan mendahului Wonwoo,

"Ya, ya, ya. Kim Mingyu dan sejuta alasannya."

Diam-diam Mingyu tersenyum geli dibalik punggungnya.

Sementara Wonwoo sudah berlari kencang menuju pagar pembatas di pinggir sungai, ia memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya. Wonwoo merasa bebas jika sudah begini, apalagi bintang-bintang di langit Seoul tampak begitu cantik malam ini.

"Kau suka ?"

"Eum ! Suka sekali ! Aku baru sadar, sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi Sungai Han. Ternyata Sungai Han sangat indah di malam hari !"

Mingyu tersenyum, kini ia tahu apa rasanya bahagia hanya dengan melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia. Ia mengusap pelan rambut Wonwoo,

"Baguslah kalau kau suka, Wonwoo-ah."

Wonwoo terdiam memandang Mingyu dengan tangannya yang masih nyaman diatas rambut Wonwoo, _inikah saatnya ?_

"Kim Mingyu, a-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kenapa ia jadi tergagap di momen penting seperti ini ?

"Hm, apa itu ?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo intens, tangannya masih setia mengelus surai hitam Wonwoo.

"A-anu, se-sebenarnya kita ini apa ?" Wonwoo baru saja ingin memalingkan wajahnya, sungguh ia tidak siap mendengar jawaban Mingyu dan ia juga sangat malu.

Tapi, tangan Mingyu mencegah niat Wonwoo, tangan yang tadi berada di rambutnya itu entah sejak kapan dengan lembut sudah menangkup wajahnya ditambah tangan satunya lagi. _**Hell**_ , Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak merona.

"Aku punya sahabat, selalu bersama disetiap jenjang sekolah. Sahabatku itu seorang gadis periang, ceroboh, dan sering merengut seperti nenekku di Anyang. Tapi, dia adalah orang pertama yang akan selalu aku minta pendapatnya. Ia sudah seperti _**noona**_ yang aku idamkan. Menginjak tahun terakhir di SMA, aku baru menyadari sisi lain dari sahabatku itu─"

Wonwoo menahan napasnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar semua penjelasan Mingyu, jadi ia memilih diam dan tetap mendengar penjelasan Mingyu.

"─aku mulai melihatnya bukan sebagai _**noona**_ , tapi sebagai seorang perempuan seutuhnya. Bertahun-tahun aku bersahabat dengannya, aku baru menyadari kalau ia begitu cantik, begitu lugu, begitu manis, dan rapuh di saat bersamaan. Membuat aku ingin merengkuhnya dan melindunginya, tapi hal yang lebih penting saat ini adalah dia ada didepanku begitu dekat denganku, wajahnya merona cantik dan membuatku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menciumnya saat ini juga."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan tertawa pelan, ia tidak menyangka Mingyu akan mengatakan hal se- _ **cheesy**_ ini kepadanya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dan Mingyu berjabat tangan saling memperkenalkan diri di sekolah dasar, kini Mingyu sudah lebih tinggi darinya dan sangat tampan.

Mingyu sudah melepaskan tangkupannya di wajah Wonwoo, menikmati momen melihat wajah Wonwoo merona. Ia diam saja saat Wonwoo mengambil tangan kanannya dan mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

"Mingyu-ya, kau lebih tua enam bulan dariku kan ?" Wonwoo mengenggam erat tangan Mingyu, _sekedar mencari kekuatan untuk melanjutkan kata-kata selanjutnya_.

"Ya, lalu kenapa sayang ?" Mingyu bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya sudah berani memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan itu,

"A-aku tidak pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan _**oppa**_ , ja-jadi biarkan aku menyebutnya sekali ini saja─"

Mingyu menahan napas di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo selanjutnya,

" _ **Oppa, I wanna be official. Officially yours, may I ?**_ "

Dan kecupan panjang di pipi Mingyu melepas semua beban Mingyu dengan perasaannya,

" _ **You already mine, love.**_ " Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo, ia memutar-mutar tubuh Wonwoo sampai gadis itu memekik antara senang dan malu.

"Sudah Kim Mingyu !" pekikan Wonwoo akhirnya membuat Mingyu menurunkan tubuh gadis itu, mereka berdua masih tersenyum menikmati sisa euforia yang baru saja keduanya rasakan. Hening melingkupi Mingyu yang memandangi Wonwoo dalam diam, Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hei, mau makan eskrim ?" Wonwoo meninju lemah lengan Mingyu, _efek malunya masih ada ternyata_.

"Memangnya kalau aku bilang tidak mau kau tidak akan memaksaku ?" Mingyu mengerling jahil pada Wonwoo,

Wonwoo mendengus, _benar juga sih_. Mingyu yang melihat perubahan wajah Wonwoo terkekeh pelan,

"Bercanda, ayo beli eskrim, matcha sepertinya enak,"

"Kau memang yang terbaik !"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Jadi, status kita apa sih ?"

"Kau masih butuh status ?"

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya sebal, dia hanya butuh kepastian, semua gadis seperti itu kan ?

"Kalau kau mau status, kau bisa pasang di LINE kalau kita pacaran, tapi maaf saja, aku sih tidak akan memasang apapun,"

"Ish, tidak romantis."

Mingyu meringis menyesal mendengar perkataan Wonwoo,

"Yah, karena aku tidak butuh status semacam itu, bagiku yang penting aku tahu, siapa pemilik hatiku ini."

Wonwoo memasang wajah judes mendengar kalimat Mingyu, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia berniat memberikan Mingyu penghargaan sebagai Boyfriend of The Year.

Ugh, ia semakin mencintai Mingyu rasanya.

.

─ _ **kkeut!**_

#note : ini ff debutku di ffn, aku rasa ini ff yang terlalu klise dan plotnya pun mainstream sekali wkwkwk tapi aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian berbaik hati memberikan opini tentang ff ini

#note2 : aku rasa karakter wonwoo disini sedikit ooc dan berbeda dari karakter aslinya. fyi, aku memang sengaja bikin wonwoo lebih muda dari mingyu disini hehe.

#note3 : ini sebenernya ff yang aku buat untuk sebuah giveaway, tapi karena tidak sesuai dengan rules yang diajukan aku tidak jadi kirim ff ini, dan aslinya ini bukan meanie couple, jadi maaf apabila ada nama yang aneh/? karena aku mengeditnya secara kilat, hehe.

Sincerely, Gloomy


End file.
